


Illness

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford is stubborn about getting care for his illness, so Stan uses his secret weapon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been sick since Friday, Ford gets to be sick too!  
> Sorry baby [](http://gusmizer.deviantart.com/art/Ford-Icon-590603872) 
> 
> I don't own this adorable family --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re sick Ford.” Stan said bluntly, having watched Ford cough for the fifth time in the last minute, his twin shrugging as he blew his nose.

“No I’b nat.” He muttered, his words muddled from his stuffed nose, only serving to have Stan roll his eyes. Ford felt awful, but he was not going to admit this to his brother, the researcher stifling a sneeze as he fumbled around for some coffee. Stan sat back in his chair, a bit impressed Ford managed to not spill the scalding liquid while pouring it into his favorite mug, but the shaking of his hands sent the sugar he liked all over the counter.

“Just give up, you’re sick.” Ford shook his head, resolute in his attempt to make his coffee even as Stan watched with judgmental looks. “Guess I’ll have to use my secret weapon then.”

“Huh?” Words failed to make it out of Ford’s brain, so he resorted to looking like a confused puppy, Stan cupping his hands around his mouth as he turned towards the open front door.

“KIDS, GET IN HERE!” Wincing at the yell Ford closed his eyes with a groan, opening them just in time to see Dipper and Mabel come walking in, both covered in snow from playing outside. “I need yer help.”

“With what?” Mabel asked with a big grin, Dipper more focused on the fact that his grunkle Ford was wavering in place, the man looking utterly exhausted. There were dark bags under his eyes, his nose was running a bit, and he seemed only able to breathe from his mouth, cheeks a dark red despite the fact he held onto the thick blanket like a lifeline, body shivering even though it was quite warm in the house.

“Grunkle Ford, are you okay?” Dipper asked, moving closer to Ford when he took a few unsteady steps towards the vending machine, gripping Ford’s arm when he just about dropped his coffee. “Oh man you’re burning up.”

“Oh my gosh, grunkle Ford is really sick!” Mabel piped in, the younger twins leading Ford to the couch despite his weak protests that were drowned out by his coughs. Stan looked smug as could be, the twins leaving to find more blankets for their grunkle, Ford grumbling as he slowly drank his coffee.

“Told ya I had a good weapon against ya.”

“Shub up.” He sniffled, setting the mug aside so he could curl up under his blanket more, Stan chuckling as Mabel came into the room with two blankets and a sweater she must have just finished that morning.

“Here grunkle Ford! I got you the fuzziest blankets I have, plus another sweater!” She beamed, Ford smiling as he pat the top of her head, gratefully putting on the sweater over the t-shirt he had been wearing that morning, almost purring in content at the extra warmth he received.

“I got some cold medicine, just in case you haven’t taken any.” Dipper said when he came in with some extra blankets, Ford coughing a bit before accepting the cup full of the syrup, downing it with a disgusted expression.

“Thanb you my boy.” He tried to sound out, Dipper smiling as Mabel giggled a bit at his voice.

“Alright kiddos, let’s give him some time to rest.” Stan chided softly, watching as Mabel took one of the blankets and lay it on the ground, her brother showing some pillows he had brought down with that he lay against the couch, having given Ford the best ones.

“Come on, let’s watch some movies! It’s cold outside anyways, and we can have a fire going and tell stores!” Mabel chirped, Dipper leaving to go start making some hot chocolate, as well as closing the front door as he had no more desire to go back outside. Stan was sitting in his chair when he returned with mugs for everyone, though it seemed Ford had drifted off listening to Mabel explain what she had built with the gnomes and Dipper, the older male looking a little healthier despite still being rather ill. Joining his sister on the floor Dipper settled in for a movie marathon, the last one awake as Mabel fell asleep rather quickly, Stan the next one to follow despite his joking that he would easily outlast Dipper. He smiled as he covered Mabel and Stan with blankets, checking up on Ford one last time before joining the rest of the sleeping family.  
  



End file.
